Change of Tide
by Regal-Song
Summary: Cal/Gillian - One-shot Chapter. Simply in it's sweetness.


Just a little random, rather pointless one-shot. But who doesn't love one of those every now and again ;)

* * *

><p>Slouching with his feet rested on the weathered coffee table, Cal reclined in the chaise lounge in his library with his computer in his lap. With an elbow rested on the arm of the lounge, he smiled wistfully at the computer screen; almost completely enraptured with the image that lay before him.<p>

His attention was drawn away, however, when he heard heels click along the floor of his office. He listened, as those heels came in contact with the plush rug and he smiled, when she came into view. She reached across his desk, her slender frame stretching out across it's surface to place a file where she knew he'd see it. He smirked, watching her hair fall across her shoulder before she tucked it back behind her ear and turned to leave.

"Gill," He called out and she spun around, less surprised than he thought she'd have been. She smiled then, brightly; making her way towards him. "hey, darling." He breathed, as she stepped into the library and he looked her up and down for what was likely the seventh time since the morning.

"Hey yourself." She grinned, doing that little bounce she did, when she was self-conscious of his ogling. "What are you doing in here? Not work, I hope."

Cal's brow furrowed, looking up at her with confusion, but mirth in his eyes. "You hope?"

"Of course, because if you were, I'd have to send out a search party for the real Cal Lightman and consider you an impostor." There was an evil glint in her eye and he just laughed, reaching up to grab her hand before pulling her down onto the lounge with him. She tucked her legs up beside her, tugging on the end of her skirt to prevent it riding up too high before she shuffled closer into his side.

"Have a look at this, love." He grinned at her, and she recognized that grin as one she'd seen before, filled with humor and love and mischief. Turning the computer, he rested it on his knees so that she could see the screen clearly. She had to shuffle closer into his side to get a good look, but he didn't mind; resting his palm on her knee as she curled herself in closer.

"How long have you been watching them like that?" She smiled, not tearing her eyes away from the screen. Cal studied the expression on her face; smiling, adoring her as she focused on the computer screen as though she'd drifted off into that quiet little world he'd spent the better part of the last twenty minutes, hiding in.

"Anna showed them into the waiting room a little while ago."

She looked up at him, confused. "And you didn't come tell me?" Her expression reflected a hint of hurt, but she didn't recoil from him.

"I'm sorry, love, but I just got distracted. Watching them like this is distracting."

Gillian looked back down at the screen, studying the expressions of the two in the waiting room. She saw the playfulness in their eyes, the love and the honesty of their laughter. And she had to admit, she didn't feel in quite such a rush, to break up their little moment. They looked happy and comfortable with one another and it warmed her heart to see it play out. Because she'd been worried, for so long, that they wouldn't be like this.

"Hey," Cal said gently, reaching up to touch her cheek and wipe a tear away. "what's with the tears?"

"I just," She shrugged, reaching out to touch the screen gently. "I was scared, that's all."

"Scared of what?"

"That they wouldn't get along." She knew it was ridiculous and she knew that her doubts were misplaced, but they were doubts nonetheless and over the months that spanned the very beginning, she'd lost countless hours of sleep over it.

"Emily loves her, Darling."

Gillian's voice hitched. "I can see that now."

Turning back to the screen, they both watched as Emily played unabashedly with the blue-eyed, curly-haired toddler in a cute little white dress. The two were laughing and Cal and Gillian chuckled as the little girl started running away from Emily, laughing happily as Emily squealed the words - '_I'm gonna get you!_'. And Cal and Gillian smiled at the sound of the baby's laughter. The little girl had hands full of Lego as she ran, dropping the blocks in Emily's path until she swooped in and plucked her up off the ground, spinning her around as they both laughed.

"Em always wanted a sister." Cal said softly, muting the sound on the computer so they could talk and Gillian grinned.

"Probably one a little closer to her age, would have been nice."

He shook his head. "No, this is perfect." Gillian's cheeks flushed a little at the admission, laughing gently as she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled in closer, just watching the two on the screen as they sat down and started building a mighty tower out of Lego blocks.

"You know, I still get surprised when I wake up each morning, I see her little face and I realize that she's still here." Gillian spoke softly, pressing her hand to Cal's chest, burying her face in his shirt, just a little.

"She's not Sophie, love. No-one can take her away."

"I know," She choked, entwining her fingers with his, against his stomach. "I still feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, every time the doorbell rings, though. I mean, I know it's silly, but I marked the first sixty days in my calendar."

Cal kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her in tighter. "It's not silly, Gill." He ran his fingers through her hair with his left hand, gripping her hand tighter with his right. "You gave birth to her, love, no one can take that away from you."

"I know."

Both Cal and Gillian twitched when, on the screen, Emily's attention was drawn to the door, because neither could see who it was that had drawn her attention and to whom she was now talking. And the longer she spoke, though still smiling, Gillian's skin started to prickle.

"Zoe's here." She stated and Cal craned his neck to look down at her.

"How could you know that?"

Gillian reached over and paused the image. Pointing to the little girl. "She's my daughter Cal, I know that expression when I see it."

He laughed gently, noticing the scrunched up features of the little girl that was so like Gillian it sometimes made him laugh. "Would you like to put your money where your mouth is, Darlin?"

"I'm telling you, Cal, any moment now, Zoe is going to walk in here."

"Fifty." He said pointedly and Gillian rolled her eyes.

"Your money is my money, Cal."

"Fifty, Darlin', you're running out of time."

"Fine, fifty." She giggled, letting her smile transition into a mischievous smirk when they could hear the tell-tale sound of heels heading into his office. Cal could note to himself, that the sound was distinctly different to Gillian's and he groaned inwardly as they noticed Zoe through the open library door.

"In here, love." He called and Zoe flinched as she saw them. The air suddenly became thicker as she inched closer and Cal's hand in Gillian's, tightened it's grip.

"You owe me fifty." Gillian whispered, close to Cal's ear and he smirked.

"How about a new pair of shoes and we're square." He whispered back, knowing it made Zoe uncomfortable, though he didn't much care, in that moment.

"Done." Gillian grinned triumphantly and Cal had the sneaking suspicion he'd just agreed to more than fifty dollars. But instead of addressing that point, he looked up at Zoe, ignoring the way she studied their position on the lounge. "What can we do for you, Zoe?"

"Ah, I wanted to speak to you about a case."

"Cal," Gillian grabbed his attention by sitting up. "I'll go see the girls, leave you two to discuss it."

"Yeah, sure, love." She moved to get up, but Cal grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him, pressing his hand to the back of her head as he kissed her long and hard. Gillian licked her lips when she backed up a little, taking a moment to gather herself before she stood up from the lounge.

"Zoe," She smiled awkwardly, as she made her way past the other woman, because Cal refused to take his legs down in order to let her pass. She knew that he was rubbing her in Zoe's face and while she wasn't too comfortable with it, she couldn't deny him his moment. And while she knew Zoe's eyes had fallen straight to her reddened, swollen lips, she couldn't deny the small spark of victory in her eyes. She felt terrible for it, but it all had it's place, in Cal's mind.

"Get enough to eat?" Zoe asked as soon as Gillian was out of earshot.

Cal grinned, clambering up from the lounge and carrying his computer with him, back into his office. "That was just the entree, love." He smirked, leaving the image up on his screen as he plonked down into his chair, ignoring Zoe's disgusted micro-expression. "So, what case can the Lightman Group help you with today?"

As Zoe started on the ins and outs of the case she wanted their help with, Cal's attention drifted from her words, to the scene playing out on his computer screen. As Gillian had made her way into the waiting room, Emily's face had broken into a wide smile and she pointed in her direction, causing the little toddler to turn her head sharply and excitedly scramble to her feet, wobbling on unsteady legs until she could wrap her arms around Gillian's knees. He was sure that he made out the word _'Mommy'_ on her lips as she ran and he grinned goofily as he watched Gillian lift her up into her arms and kiss her all over her face.

"Are you even listening to me, Cal?" Zoe asked angrily and he had the presence of mind to look apologetic.

"Sorry, I drifted off."

She grabbed the lid of his laptop and spun it around, her features flaring with anger as she saw the image of Gillian smiling and laughing, with Cal's daughters. Slamming the lid shut, she glared at him, though all he could do was shrug.

"Will you listen to me, for two seconds?"

"Alright, sure." He linked his hands together, resting them on his stomach as he gave her his undivided attention.

The End.


End file.
